


(Don't) Come Back

by mackietommo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, anddddd i hope this isn't so ooc, please read the endnotes first thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike opens the door of his apartment, to see Harvey fucking Specter at the other side, glaring at him. He's about to say something when Harvey beats him to it.</p>
<p>"As upset and as angry as I am, I still miss you. Do you know how fucking pathetic that makes me feel?"</p>
<p>And that... That shut Mike up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Come Back

Mike resigned at Sunday morning.

He walked in Jessica's office, presented his letter and left. That was all he did. He didn't said anything, he didn't said goodbye to anybody. His office wasn't even touched. His things were still in there, there was a letter that Donna saw that said,  _throw them all away. i don't care._ Donna tried to call him up but her calls were sent to the voice mail. Rachel tried to reach him through his accounts in the internet, but he was offline. Even Louis felt a little unease that Mike literally left with no explanation whatsoever.

He was gone. Left. Away.

Jessica asked Harvey about it, and all Harvey answered was a  _what?_

No one knew why he left. No one knew why he resigned. Not even Harvey. And Harvey was supposed to know everything. He remembered that Mike stayed at his house at Friday night, he was still fine back then. He was working on some papers like Harvey told him to. They ate dinner together and they both bantered about things like football, and movies and they  _were_ fine. Mike slept in the couch like he wanted, because he refused to sleep in the guest room. He said good night to Harvey, but he stared at Harvey longer than necessary. Harvey asked  _why_ and Mike just shook his head and answered it was nothing. Harvey was confused but he refused not to acknowledge Mike's weirdness. So, he went to his bed and slept with a thought that everything is fine.

Nothing was fine, and he shouldn't even believe Mike.

But, Harvey was better than this. He was  _so_ better than this and he will not, he refused to ask Mike why he left.

The keyword is: was.

And truth to be told, he was not better than this.

(He misses Mike, he wonders why he left, he wants to ask him to come back. He wants to be greedy, he wants to take everything that Mike can offer. He  _wants_ Mike.)

(He refused, he refused, he refused.)

*

Mike didn't just resigned in the firm. It was so much deeper than that.

He also left everything that he has, he also left his dreams, he also left his friends, he also left all the good memories he had. He also left someone who owns his heart. But, that's besides the point.

The point is, he  _left._ And that's that.

He resigned at Sunday morning, like he planned. He planned on giving his letter to Jessica, not say anything, and leave. He also planned not to talk to anyone. Not even the guards outside. Not even Donna. Not even Louis. Not even Rachel.

Most importantly, not even Harvey.

He saw Harvey last Friday, was with him last Friday. He ordered Mike to spent the night with him at his house so Harvey can see Mike's progress in the papers he told Mike to work on. Mike pretended he didn't want to, told him that he has better plans, (he hasn't) told him that he doesn't want to spend his Friday night with Harvey (he wants) but just like he predicted, Harvey pull out the  _I'm superior of you and you will do what I say_  card. Mike wasn't surprised, he tried to look like he was, though.

He tried to do a lot of things for Harvey. He tried to look like he was surprised, so Harvey won't feel like his charms of scarring and shitting Mike's pants hasn't worn off. He tried to do every impossible things Harvey tells him to do because he wants Harvey to be proud. He tried to pretend he wasn't in love with Harvey.

The last one, Mike has a problem. He can't do it anymore. It was just getting harder and harder everyday. It feels like he's living in a cage and not being able to feel freedom. And to see Harvey with  _people_ that are not platonic, is just hard for Mike. Just stab him in his heart, and pull a trigger in his head, it will hurt less.

That's why he decided to leave the firm. Because of Harvey.

There's a lot of things in Mike's life that happens because of Harvey. And he's thankful, don't get him wrong. He's thankful that he met Harvey. Just like they said, right? It's better to loved, than to have lost.

Mike already loved, now it's time to get lost.

He remembers staring at Harvey more than necessary that Friday night, Harvey had asked why, and Mike was tempted to tell him the truth.  _I'm in love with you._ But, Mike can't do that to Harvey, Harvey deserves more. So, he answered nothing and pretended to fall asleep. While he knew Harvey was sleeping in his bed, peacefully, he was crying in the couch, silently suffering.

He loves Harvey, and Harvey will never feel the same.

That's okay, that's alright. He can live.

(It's not okay, it's not alright. He's already dead.)

*

"Have you talked to him?" Donna asks, still looking hopeful just like the last time she asked Harvey.

"No, Donna. For the one thousandth time today, no."

She slumps back into her seat and looks like she's about to cry.

"Donna," Harvey warns.

"Why did he leave?" Donna asks, no one in particular. Harvey wants to take her in his arms and hugs her. Take away the pain she feels and adds it into his own. But, he doesn't. Instead, he waits for Donna to give him what he asks. She shakes her head and stands up and takes something from the other side of her cubicle and gives it to Harvey. She's already crying now.

"Donna," Harvey whispers.

"Harvey," Donna starts. "Please - I beg of you. If there's someone in here who can bring him back, it's  _you._ "

"Mike left with a reason," he replies, tries to sound firm but he knows that his voice cracked in the end. "He has his own reason and we should respect that,"

"Then find out why!" Donna exclaims. "Find out why he left, Harvey. Just don't stand there like - like this doesn't affect you!"

Harvey breathes deeply, because no one - even Donna - should tell him what to do but Donna tells him anyway.

"Harvey, I know you. I have worked for you more than I can remember so I  _know_  you. I know it when you start to care about other people, and I know that every time you tell Mike you don't care, you do. I know that when you dated Zoe, it was just your way to stop thinking about Mike. I know it that every time you asked Mike to stay the night with you because of the papers you asked him to do, it was your way to spend time with him."

Harvey looks so stunned, he can't breathe and he can't say anything in return because it's true. It's all true. He's in love.

With Mike Ross.

Fuck.

"And it's alright, Harvey. It's okay to fall in love. It's not a bad thing, it's not wrong. What you feel about Mike, it's... something. But, why don't you go to him and create something more beautiful?"

He closes his eyes and breathes. "Loving someone means getting hurt."

"And so does letting them leave, Harvey."

He looks at Donna, and Donna smiles at him, like, like she  _knows._ But, her smile is warm and bright. It's happiness and fond all at once. And Harvey wants to cry, he doesn't know why.

"Okay," Harvey answers to a question that Donna never asked verbally, but he knows she wants to know mentally.

Donna just hugs Harvey, for the first time in 7 years.

*

Mike is packing the last piece of his clothing when someone knocks on his door. It's urgent, and it doesn't stop. It's continuous. Mike is starting to get irritated. It's probably Mike's landlord. Probably will ask about the rest of his rent, Mike already has a money for it. So, maybe he should give it to him now so he can leave right away.

Mike opens the door of his apartment, to see Harvey fucking Specter at the other side, glaring at him. He's about to say something when Harvey beats him to it.

"As upset and as angry as I am, I still miss you. Do you know how fucking pathetic that makes me feel?"

And that... That shut Mike up.

"You just  _left_ without telling us the reason. Especially,  _me._ Me, Mike. Your boss, your mentor, dare I say, your  _friend?_ " There's a venom in Harvey's voice that Mike's flinches a little bit to it.

"Harvey, I'm -"

"Don't," Harvey says firmly. He's holding his hand up like to tell Mike to shut the fuck up. "I don't need your apologies, Mike. Not even your excuses. I want your reason. Why did you left?"

"Harvey, please."

"Mike," Harvey pushes him inside his own apartment. "Why. Did. You. Leave?" Harvey slams him into the wall and Mike feels it. He closes his eyes and whimpers.

"Harvey," he groans.

"What, Mike! Tell me!"

"You!" Mike screams. "It's you, Harvey. Fuck!"

Harvey's posture soften, and so did his eyes. "Mike..." he says, softly. "Me?"

Mike closes his eyes and breathes. "Yeah, well. I'm... Yeah,"

"Why me, Mike?"

"I - It's something that you're better not knowing,"

Mike feels Harvey's breathing in his face and holy fuck, Harvey just brushes his lips to Mike's and - "Tell me, I want to know." Harvey whispers.

"I -"

"Mike..." Harvey shakes him a little bit. "Open your eyes, tell me."

Mike does so, because Harvey ordered. Because he will do everything that Harvey tells him.

"I'm in love with you," he answers.

Harvey sighs and looks at him fondly. His heart is thumping in his chest, fast and hard and there's the idea in his head that he has a chance, and he loves Harvey.

"Harvey, I'm in love with you."

Harvey kisses him. Hard and desperate, like Harvey is taking everything he can give, he can offer and Harvey is willing to give them back in return.

They stop kissing when they heard someone clears their throat. They both look at it and it's Mike's landlord.

"Uh..." he says. "I'll just... Be back later,"

Harvey laughs and looks at Mike again.

"I'm in love with you, too." he says. "If that makes any difference," he brushes his lips with Mike's again and thinks,  _yes, it makes all the difference._

*

(Mike goes back to his work the next day, Jessica doesn't want to ask what happen. Donna wants to know what happen, Harvey just keeps on smirking, Mike just keeps on blushing, Louis just wants to puke. And Rachel just keeps on hugging Mike.)

*

(Harvey is in love with Mike, Mike is in love with Harvey. Mike keeps on saying that he's much more in love with Harvey.)

(He insists, he insists, he insists.)

*

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I only watched season 1. When I saw that there was a love interest in s2, I stopped.
> 
> 2.) None of this is actually connected to any episode/season.
> 
> 3.) Enjoy.


End file.
